1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a memory system, for example, to a memory system for seamless switching.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional memory system includes a memory controller and a memory module that is connected to the memory controller. In general, the number of memory modules connected to the memory controller is increased in order for the conventional memory system to have a larger capacity. In this case, since signal lines between the memory controller and the memory modules are connected by using a multi-drop method, which includes the memory modules sharing the same signal lines, a capacitive load increases and thus the conventional memory system may not operate at a high speed.